Grandstander
by AstonishedOwl
Summary: Sora's always been somewhat of an attention hog. SKR friendship.


**A/N** Hey, sorry for not posting something new for so long! I'm doing some more drawing, so you can check out my Deviantart account if you want to, but after seeing the trailer for KHII:FM+, I just HAD to finish this story that I had half-written. Enjoy!

**Grandstander**

A tall teenager slowly ambled down one of the many lanes of Twilight Town, arms linked behind his head as he idly examined the items on display in the shops. He glanced back to where Kairi had dragged Riku off into the clothes store, grateful that his friend had wordlessly decided to let himself be dragged by the arm into the store, instead of the girl's usual victim.

Tearing himself away from the glittering armor on sale, Sora spotted a rather large rubber ball lying abandoned on the pavement. Strolling over to it, he stared down at it for a few seconds, unmotivated to do anything until he gave it a kick and turned around to find something better to do. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that even a small kick against a rubber ball could send it into a wall and then, rather painfully, back to the kicker's head.

Sora stumbled for a moment, almost falling down before he regained his balance, and whipped around, glaring at the sphere, now lying innocently on the ground. Growling, he kicked the ball again, this time much harder, to teach it a lesson. Startled as the ball once again rocketed towards him, he reacted how he usually would when something, albeit usually much more malicious, was flying towards his head.

He blinked as the ball seemed to disappear for a moment after it hit his Keyblade, then looked up. And sure enough, there was the object of disturbance, which had reached its zenith and was beginning a decent back to earth. Ah! But this time, it would know better than to injure an innocent bystander.

With a grin, he leapt into the air, following the ball and sweeping his weapon up in an arc.

o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o

A half hour later, Kairi happily walked out of the store, followed by Riku, who was weighted down by the several bags he was carrying. Hoping their friend hadn't wandered too far away, she looked up and down the street, until her gaze was caught by a large crowd all straining to see something in the middle. Panic suddenly overtook her as she realized that the Heartless may have attacked someone, until the throng suddenly began to cheer and clap. Curious, she started to walk over, Riku trailing as he tried not to drop anything.

Strangely enough, loud _whap_ping sounds were issuing from the center of the crowd, and occasionally a large rubber ball would float above everyone's heads before drifting back down and flying up again. Curious, Kairi wove in between bystanders to get closer to the front, leaving the less-nimble Riku to try to squeeze through groups of people while simultaneously not injuring those around him with the haphazardly stacked bags he was holding.

Finally catching sight of Kairi, he watched in puzzlement as she darted past him, trying to repress the giggles that would occasionally escape the hand clamped over her mouth.

Finally reaching a gap in the crowd, he saw a the tips of a familiar hairstyle twirling around as its owner kept throwing overly fancy footwork into his slashes. And sure enough, he had his fanciest weapon out, stunning the onlookers as the light of the sunset glared off of the polished surface as it fluidly moved to follow the elusive tan ball. Leaping into the air, his best friend would start off with only a simple upward swipe at the ball, until he started showing off, spinning around in mid-air and throwing himself into somersaults to reach his target.

Winking to a small girl in the front row, Sora knocked the ball even higher into the air, before digging into one of his many pockets, pulling something out and clipping it onto his weapon. The child simply stared in amazement for a moment, eyes wide at what was before her. Then she broke out in infectious giggles as she tried to catch the small bees that would fly out of the weapon with each strike of the ball, accompanied by a _bonk_.

The delighted audience roared its approval, and munny was thrown into the center of the ring for the talented star. Abruptly deciding that it would be best if Sora_ didn't _take all of Twilight Town's earnings, Riku calmly set down his bags and stepped towards the front of the crowd. As Sora jumped up to whack the ball again, Riku's hand shot out, closing around his friend's ankle and successfully sending the younger boy crashing to the ground. As a person shouted out that Sora had gotten 341 hits in a row, the boy in question flipped over and glared at Riku, who was picking up the bags he had set down. Shuffling them to one arm, he seized Sora's ankle again, dragging him towards the spot where Kairi was sitting, almost in hysterics from the sight.

Sighing and wondering if his friends would ever grow up, he slung Kairi over his shoulder, continued ignoring Sora's loud protests, and began the long trudge back towards the Gummi Ship.

**A/N**

Okay, I had waaaaaay too much fun with this. I was in Twilight Town and trying to whack a bag of garbage uphill when I thought this up, more of a scene than an actual fanfic.

But I just gotta say, Riku probably could have Kairi over a shoulder, be dragging Sora along, and still be carrying those shopping bags. He is _way_ too muscular to be 17.

Reviews make this author explode! (In a good way. In a……. _creative_ way.)

Up, up, and AWAAAAAY!! –Flies off to the mystical land of meiosis notes. If you've never been there, then you are very lucky.-


End file.
